Nora Humanum
by Idso
Summary: after years of looking at eachother they finally got together, they lived a private comfortable life in their Kensington home but that changed one day when Lestrade decided to take work home with him.
1. An unexpected visitor

Gregory Lestrade had always been a workaholic, which was properly why his first wife left him for that PE teacher. But after doing his back completely in at that blasted warehouse he was stranded doing petty crimes and even more paperwork for the rest of his career, then again at 47 he wasn't as fit as he once had been.

Mycroft Holmes was an workaholic too, he had seen far more action that James Bond ever had, but at 42 he was M than 007, he still ran most of the British Government but had Anthea as legs since his own wasn't as agile as they once was.

How did these two workaholics cope with all of this new free time? They spend it together, having been flirting since Lestrade first came by Sherlock fifteen years ago. Unfortunately Lestrade was in a sham of a marriage and Mycroft was running half across the world doing god knows what, they did not do anything about their obvious attraction to each other before Lestrade´s divorce was final five years ago since then they tried to date, it was a bit difficult with two sets completely mental work hours but somehow they managed it.

They had been dating for two years when they decided to move in together, Mycroft had gotten the Kensington House from Mummy, when she wanted to spend the rest of her retirement in the Holmes' Somerset Estate. For Lestrade if was a complete culture crash, he had visited the house with Mycroft but living there was something completely different than the small flats he had been used to, even when he was married to Jules they lived in a small flat which was far too expensive but they needed to live close to the Yard.

They had been dating for four years when Lestrade finally asked Mycroft to marry him, the ceremony was a small private one due to Mycroft's position but Lestrade didn't mind, he knew life with Mycroft wouldn't be easy, the security risks and what not but he didn't care one bit, he loved Mycroft.

After a year of being husbands they had settled to married life easily, they had what they wanted and more to.

But that changed one day when Lestrade decided to take work home with him.

Lestrade was out on a crime scene, a domestic gone bad, a man had beaten up his wife. He was standing inside the house as the man was arrested and the wife being carted off into the ambulance, when he saw a young girl appear from the cupboard under the stairs; she was approximately between 10 and 13 years old, long auburn hair and wearing a pink dress that was crumpled, her face though made Lestrade wince, her lip was chipped and her eye was starting to go purple.

_"Hi there, I was almost expecting Harry Potter to come out, I'm Greg" _Lestrade held out his hand to the girl.

_"Are you a policeman?" _She asked not taking the hand.

_"Yes" _Lestrade answered sending her an assuring smile.

_"Did you take him away?" _She asked while looked nervously around the room.

_"Yes I did, did your dad hurt you" _Before Lestrade even spoke the last words the poor girl yelled

_"HE IS NOT MY DAD" _She almost screamed at Lestrade

_"Good on you, he is a total idiot" _Lestrade tried a different approached to her. She turned her eyes up and gave Lestrade a piercing gaze which could compete with Sherlock's any day. She was trying to read him, Lestrade tried with all his might to send as much comfort and security though his eyes. She smiled slightly and answered:

_"He is" _her smile stopped and the pout continued.

_"Can I ask your name?" _Lestrade asked

_"you can, it's Jessica" _She winced at her name.

"_Well Jessica, have you ever driven in a police car before" _Lestrade smiled, usually this worked in kids

_"Yes" _She grumbled

_"Oh, well would you like to come down to the police station with me?" _Lestrade said reassuringly

"_Why?" _Jessica scowled at him

_"So you don't have to be here all alone and so you can tell me who did this to your pretty face" _Lestrade held out his hand to her.

_"Will I see HIM there?" _She shivered

_"No I promise you I will keep you far away from that bastard" _Lestrade was retracting his hand when he felt a small shivering hand taking it.

_"Thank you Sir" _Jessica quacked

_"Call me Greg" _Lestrade said and he felt Jessica's hand gripping tighter.

oOo

An hour later they were still at the Yard, Jessica only willing to talk to Lestrade and she was clinging on to him as for dear life. Apparently she was in fostercare at the house; the sloppy system had failed to check up on the man which had a record of violence. The woman was alright though in a state of total fear because of her husband.

_"We need somewhere to place the kid" _The Chief Superintendent said to Lestrade while he was out getting cocoa for Jessica.

_"I can call the social services and have them place her somewhere safe for the night" _he said without any trace of care in his voice, God how Lestrade hated that cold hearted man

_"You can't, she is broken enough as it is, she doesn't trust easily can't you tell?" _Lestrade really tried not to let his anger and frustrations get the better of him.

_"What do you suggest then Mother Theresa?" _The CS hissed.

_"I'll take her home, until the social services get their act together and find somewhere safe for her" _Lestrade knew the words had escaped his mouth before his reason had thought this though.

_"Fine, but don't think the police will compensate for her food and such" _The CS hissed again, Lestrade walked away to the loo, he wanted to splash his face with water before facing the poor girl and perhaps call Mycroft.

_"Holmes"_

**_"Hi Love it's me"_**

_"Hello Gregory dear, something the matter?"_

**_"Yeah you can say that, Mycroft I have done something well not bad but something that will effect us both for a while"_**

_"Are you alright?" _

**_"Yeah, don't worry love it is just this case, a man beat the crap out of his wife and a girl which was in foster care at their house, she is terrified and don't trust the Social Services, I might just have agreed to let her stay with us until the Social Services finds somewhere safe for her, please don't be cross with me?"_**

_"I'll make up the bedroom next to ours, of course she can stay" _

**_"Thank you, I love you"_**

_"I love you too, bye darling"_

**_"Bye love" _**

As Lestrade hung up he was in his office again with Jessica, Jessica looked up at him with those piercing hazel eyes.

"_Your husband?" _She asked,

"_Err, yes, how the hell did you know?" _Lestrade said completely abashed

_"The ring on your finger and the fact you used Love as a term of endearment, in my experience women usually want to be called something more nauseatingly sweet" _Jessica smiled.

_"Well done you! I have a proposition for you, how would you like to stay with me and my husband for a time?" _Lestrade crouched down next to her.

_"I'd be delighted and you forgot my cocoa" _She tried to look cross but the relief in her face was shining though.

oOo

When the cab rolled up to the kerb of the house, Jessica was looking at it with eyes as big as plates and her mouth open

_"So, you married someone posh then? You look more working class than upper class" _Jessica gasped.

_"I will try not to take that as an insult and yes I did, and there is my husband awaiting us in the doorway" _Lestrade sent Mycroft an apologetic look but he just smiled that heart-warming smile that still got to him. Jessica took Lestrade's hand and looked nervously up at him. They walked slowly to the door and Mycroft held out his hand

_"Hello there Miss, my name is Mycroft, and what may I call you?" _He crouched and held out his hand to her and she took it.

_"They named me Jessica but I've always hated it" _She said as they were in the hall.

_"Well, what would you like to be called then?" _Mycroft asked and Jessica looked completely taking aback by this.

_"I can choose my own name?" _She asked excitedly

_"Yes, of course, if you dislike the name why should we call you by it?" _Mycroft asked in such a gentle voice Lestrade seldom heard spoken to anyone but himself. Jessica put her finger to her swollen broken lip and thought hard.

_"I've always wanted to be called Nora" _She said looking up at both men, Lestrade held out his hand to her and said

_"A pleasure to meet you Nora" _Nora took the hand and shook it violently.

_"Are you hungry Nora?" _Mycroft asked. Nora touched her stomach and nodded her head.

_"I'll make you something, why don't you go upstairs with Mycroft and we'll get you settled in your room?" _Lestrade said as he stoked her hair, Nora just nodded and took Mycroft's hand, Mycroft looked a bit startled at this but he led Nora upstairs. Lestrade went out to the kitchen and make a couple of sandwiches and some fruit; he made a pot of tea too.

When he got upstairs he called for Mycroft and Nora to come to the livingroom, Nora was ushering Mycroft by the hand but halfway across the hallway she stopped dead.

_"Nora? Are you alright?" _Lestrade asked worriedly

_"You have, a, a, A LIBRARY?!" _She looked up at Mycroft in complete awe.

_"Yes, it is my guilty pleasure, you like reading?" _Mycroft chucked.

_"VERY MUCH!" _Her entire face washed with glee.

_"What is your favourite book then?" _Lestrade asked as he walked over to them

_"Besides the Harry Potter books of course?" _She said firmly

_"Of course!" _Lestrade chuckled.

_"Pride and Prejudice!" _She exclaimed in excitement

_"Have you any other Austen novels?" _Mycroft asked her as he neared the bookshelves

_"No, they homes where I've lived didn't have books and the school librarian said they were too difficult for me to read" _Nora crossed her arms and pouted.

_"Well I have all the six novels plus her juvenilia, please feel free to read any book you like" _Mycroft said caressing the Austen novels on the shelf.

_"But first; food" _Lestrade cut in before Nora could tear down every single book on the shelf.

Nora followed Lestrade into the living room and munched down the sandwiches quite quickly.

Nora let out a small yawn when she was finished eating and Lestrade smiled to Mycroft.

_"I think it's time for bed young lady" _Lestrade said

_"NOOOO There is all those books I want to read" _Nora pouted

_"Well, there is another day tomorrow for reading" _Mycroft said softly as he stoked her auburn hair.

_"I don't have any pyjamas here" _Nora said looking from Lestrade to Mycroft

_"No but I guess you can use one of my t-shirts for the night" _Lestrade smiled

_"And tomorrow we will get you some new clothes" _Mycroft added.

_"Okay, thank you for the food it was delicious!" _Nora hugged Lestrade.

_"You are very welcome Nora" _Lestrade gasped, Nora was gripping him very tightly, Nora and Mycroft went into the guestroom next to their own bedroom while Lestrade found a t-shirt for Nora to use, he handed Nora the t-shirt.

_"There are some fresh towels in the bathroom if you want to have a shower before bed" _Mycroft said softly, Nora took the t-shirt and smiled to both men.

While Nora showered Mycroft and Lestrade spoke out in the hallway.

_"She is a delightful girl, she doesn't seem terribly traumatised" _Mycroft said as he caressed his husband's hand.

_"You should have seen her at the house and the Yard, shut like a clam; she didn't say a word to anyone else but me. Though no one else showed her any kindness or consideration" _Lestrade's smile vanished at the thought of that poor girl, left alone in the world with no one to care for her.

_"You are a good man Gregory, the Yard doesn't deserve you!" _Mycroft said as he kissed him softly. They heard a small cough coming from the room; Nora was standing there in the oversize t-shirt and looked very smug.

_"Sorry" _Lestrade said, blushing deeply.

_"Don't say that, you look so cute together!" _Nora smiled and Lestrade's heart melted.

_"Thank you, now off to bed with you Missy, sleep tight and if you need anything don't hesitate to knock at our door" _Mycroft said as they walked over to the bed, Nora walked over to Mycroft and Lestrade and gave them both a bone crushing hug.

_"Thank you so much, good night!" _Nora's smiling eyes said so much more than words could.

_"Goodnight Nora" Lestrade and Mycroft both said._

They left the door ajar to both Nora's room and their own. Mycroft and Lestrade smiled to each other and kissed goodnight, a wonderful ending to a weird day.


	2. Status Quo?

**A/N: another drabble, non betaed, so I apologize for the gazillion mistakes!**

**enjoy and remember to tell me in a review if you like or dislikes this :)**

**Happy 2013 everyone!**

The next morning Greg woke early, being used to waking up at the earliest hours it was a hard habit to break. He woke up to Mycroft freckled back against his own chest he smiled as he kissed the pale dotted flesh. He looked at the clock, it was 6:30.

He left the bed to look in on Nora, carefully he pushed the already open door and peeked in, the girl was lying in the strangest angle on the bed; one arm dangling over the edge of the bed and her hair everywhere. Greg was leaning on the doorframe lost in thought when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, it was Mycroft.

_"Anything the matter dear?" _Mycroft caressed Greg's shoulder

_"Nothing at all love, nothing at all" _Greg heaved a great sigh and turned to hold his arm around Mycroft's waist.

_"Come back to bed love, looks like she'll be sleeping for a couple more hours" _Mycroft kissed Greg's cheek and they walked back to the bedroom, Mycroft went back to sleep by Greg couldn't, this thoughts were on Nora, what fate would she have? Would she return to yet another disappointment of a home, another failing set of adults? Greg got up and walked out into the n kitchen, he needed coffee, lots of coffee.

He drank the espresso and savoured the richness of the coffee, feeling the caffeine floating through his system. He looked at the clock; 7:45, he might as well start to do breakfast.

Greg was the cook in this relationship so he started to make a pancake batter, kids usually love pancakes so hopefully Nora would too and if not he had a slight feeling Mycroft would do away with the pancakes.

He was flipping pancakes when he heard the slight pitter-patter of little feet across the hallway, he turned around to see Nora standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her hair a wild mess and the t-shirt hanging down to her knobbly knees.

_"Morning sunshine" _Greg smiled at the girl

_"Morning" _She yawned.

_"Breakfast is almost ready; will you go and tell Mycroft?" _Greg knew he was going on a limp asking her to do so, but he was feeling brave with her. As he asked her she brightened up, smiled and rushed down the hall. Ten minutes later she was dragging Mycroft by the sleeve of his pyjamas into the kitchen, Mycroft was smiling as they entered.

_"Morning love, the tea is ready" _Greg pointed to the fine dark green china pot that was steaming and filling the room with the aromatic scent of the Darjeeling. Mycroft crossed the room to grab the pot and kiss his husband, as they did so they heard a slight giggle coming from the table.

_"Would you like some tea or some orange juice?" _Mycroft asked Nora

_"Oh tea please" _Nora smiled enthusiastically; Mycroft poured her a cup of the steaming tea into the matching dark green tea cup. Nora reached for the milk and poured a bit into the cup of the dark liquid.

_"No sugar?" _Greg asked as he sat down putting the enormous plate of pancakes in front of Nora, Mycroft eyeing it with delight. Nora's expression lowered

_"No, I wasn't allowed sugar in my tea at their house, so I had to do without" _Mycroft and Greg looked at each other. Greg bent over the table and whispered to Nora

_"In this house you can put all the sugar as you like in your tea" _Greg smiled and Nora lit up as she put a teaspoon full of sugar in her tea. She sipped it gently and smiled.

_"Better?" _Mycroft smiled over his own teacup

_"This tastes like heaven and rainbows!" _Nora smiled as she gulped down another mouthful

_"Please tuck in" _Greg said as he stacked three pancakes on Nora's plate. Nora ate like she hadn't eaten in years; Mycroft and Greg shared a bit of small talk, nothing of importance, just taking away the silence. After they ate Mycroft turned to Nora and said:

_"So Nora, we need to buy you some supplies; clothes, toothbrush and such would you like to come shopping?" _Nora looked at both Mycroft and Greg and nodded violently as her mouth was filled up with pancake. An hour later had them dressed and ready to leave, Mycroft had Nora's dress washed and dried during the night so she didn't need to wear dirty clothes.

They drove to a row of shops where they let Nora choose some clothes; Nora went straight for a pair of bright red jeans

_"Can I please have these?" _Nora asked anxiously.

_"Yes of course, why not?" _Mycroft asked her.

_"They wouldn't let me wear jeans, THEY said that only boys wears jeans, while girls must wear dresses" _Nora looked down at her shoes and looked sad.

_"What a load of b..." _Mycroft sent Greg a sharp look

_"Tosh, what a load of tosh" _Mycroft continued and smiled at Greg _"You can choose whatever you like my dear" _Nora smiled a heart-warming smile and dashed off in search of other clothing. They ended up with two pairs of jeans; one red and one green, two T-shirts; one black, one with a Harry Potter print on it and a black jumper. Greg asked the helpful lady to find some underwear and socks for Nora. Nora changed into her red jeans and black t-shirt at the shop and binned the awful pink flowered dress.

The minute she changed clothes Mycroft and Greg could feel a change in her, she seemed more free and happy. She ran up to them and squished in between them, taking both their hands.

_"Thank you both, so much" _Nora smiled so radiantly everyone around her felt the warmth.

oOo

They came home two hours later, laden with bags of groceries, supplies and clothes; Nora rushed over to Mycroft and asked

_"Can I borrow one of your books? I really want to read another Jane Austen book" _Mycroft smiled at her and replied:

_"Yes of course my dear you can read all the books you like" _Nora grabbed _Sense and sensibility _and rushed over to her room. Mycroft walked over to Greg and helped sorting out the groceries.

_"Let her read for a couple of hours, for me there was nothing greater than to disappear into a book when I was her age" _Mycroft mused

_"Yeah, she's a good kid, let's give her this joy, poor kid growing up in a house where she couldn't read what she wanted, I don't understand how such" _Greg lowered his voice _"Fucking bastards could be approved to be a foster family" _Greg balled his fists and shook his head. Mycroft put down the packet of biscuits and hugged Greg from behind, kissing his neck and nuzzling his face on his husband's back.

oOo

Three hours later Mycroft was in his study brushing up on a bit of work and Greg was reviewing case files on the sofa. Greg heard the small steps on the hardwood floors coming down the hall, he rose to see Nora coming into the living room and looks around.

_"Where is Mycroft?" _She looked a bit panicky

_"In his study, working, he has a very important job so he needs a bit of peace and quiet once in a while" _Greg smiled reassuringly to the girl. Nora returned the smile

_"I was about to start dinner, would you like to help me?" _Greg put the case files down on the coffee table and walked over towards the kitchen

_"Me? Help? Can I really?" _Nora followed Greg eagerly into the kitchen

_"Yeah 'course, first wash your hands then put this on" _Greg handed her an apron _"Things might get a bit messy" _Nora did as she was told

_"Now take this sponge and wash these potatoes so they don't have any dirt on them" _Greg said filling up the bowl of potatoes with water and handed Nora the clean sponge. Nora started working on the potatoes immediately, while Greg was cutting up a chicken. Greg usually hated cooking with other people, but it was oddly nice having Nora there.

Fifteen minutes before the food was done Greg asked Nora to fetch Mycroft from the Study, she tip toed as she knocked on the door,

_"Yes?" _a soft voice called from within the room. Nora entered cautiously

_"What can I do for you my dear?" _Mycroft asked

_"Greg says it's time for dinner" _Nora said hesitantly

_"Goodness me is it really that late, I just need to finish this, I'll be there in five minutes" _Mycroft said and Nora beamed at him as she turned to walk back into the kitchen.

_"He says he will be here in five minutes" _Nora said as she skipped into the kitchen.

_"Well can you help me set the table while he is saving the world?" _Greg grinned at her

_"Yes Sir" _Nora smiled, Greg handed her the plates and silverware, she set the table so they were sitting on each side of the table end. Mycroft came into the kitchen and smiled at them both.

Greg put the food on the table and Nora sat by the end of the table so she was flanked by the two men. After they had eaten a bit Mycroft turned to Nora

_"So my dear, are you looking forward to moving in with a new family?" _Nora bit on a bit of chicken tentatively

_"I won't " _Nora pushed a piece of potato around on her plate _"No one wants to adopt a 11 year old, people only want cute babies, I'll stay with some lame foster family until I am old enough to take care of myself"_ Nora stabbed the piece of potato with her fork and ate it.

Greg and Mycroft looked at each other, Mycroft tried to turn to conversation

_"So do you like the book?" _Mycroft took a bite of chicken and smiled at Greg

_"Yes! Elinor is amazing!" _Nora said with such joy it made both men smile.

_"Glad to hear it, I must say that Northanger Abbey is my favourite of the books" _Nora went on about the parts she had read in _Sense and Sensibility _as they finished the meal.

When they were cleaning up Mycroft's Blackberry rang

_"Holmes, yes, I understand, I will be there immediately" _Mycroft hung up and looked apologetic at Greg

_"I'm sorry love, there has been a... situation and I need to come to the office immediately, will you be alright here?" _Mycroft went over to Greg and pressed a hand to his chest.

_"I understand, yes of course" _Greg caressed Mycroft's arm, Mycroft turned to Nora and said

_"I have to go to work and I will be there all evening and perhaps most of the night, will you do me a favour of keeping an eye on Gregory while I'm at work?" _Mycroft stroked his hand over that messy auburn hair. Nora put down the plates and saluted

_"Aye Aye Sir" _Nora smiled, paused for a second, then went over to hug Mycroft's waist. Mycroft looked up at Greg and beamed.

_"Goodbye my dear" _Mycroft said to Nora, and kissed Greg goodbye. He picked up his briefcase and umbrella then left.

_"So what would you like to do tonight then?" _Greg asked Nora.

_"Keep reading!" _Nora exclaimed

_"I have some work I need to read up on; perhaps we could sit in the living room and read together?" _Greg asked and Nora nodded, she rushed over to her room to fetch her book and change into her newly bought pair of bright green pyjamas.

They read silently together, bunched up on the sofa; Nora resting her head on Greg´s thigh. At nine thirty Nora had fallen asleep on the sofa; Greg smiled, put down the case files and lifted Nora up, caring her to her room. He tucked her in, kissed her forehead and said

_"Goodnight Nora, sleep tight" _He rose and was halfway across the room when a little sleepsticken voice called back

_"Goodnight, dad" _


	3. Quo Vadis?

**A/N: Well here is chapter three, it was a though one to write but I hope it will do.**

**this is properly filled with grammatical errors and a thousand spelling errors but this is my petproject which I cannot be patient enough to do with a beta.**

**might have it betaed at some point you never know.**

**I would dearly love it if you would tell me what you'd think of it**

**enjoy!**

Mycroft looked at his watch; it was 4 in the morning. He locked himself silently inside the flat and tiptoed across the apartment. He went into the master bedroom but stopped dead as he realised the light was on and Greg was sitting by the window.

_"Something the matter love?" _Mycroft removed his tie and walked over to his husband.

_"I, I don't know" _Greg sighed and Mycroft caressed Greg's silver hair.

_"Tell me" _Mycroft kissed the top of Greg's head.

_"It's Nora, I tucked her in, said goodnight and as I was leaving the room she" _Greg sighed deeply ad buried his face in his hands _"She called me dad" _Mycroft's hand stopped in Greg's hair and travelled to his shoulders.

_"How do you feel about that?" _Mycroft caressed Greg's shoulder

_"I don't know Myc, we are just a temporary solution, she wasn't supposed to bond to us like that, but now"_ Greg shook his head and Mycroft spoke

_"But now you might want more than a temporary solution?" _Greg sighed and lifted his face from his hands.

_"I know we've been over the whole issue of having or not having kids Mycroft but this poor girl has been through enough disappointing adults and unsteadiness" _Greg buried his face in his hands once againMycroft kneeled in front of him.

_"Greg, IF and only if we are thinking of taking the girl in, it should not just be because of pity for her, she would not be any better off with that" _Mycroft placed his hands on his husbands knees.

_"I know, but after spending these days with her I think that it might feel strange not to have her here anymore, I know you said you weren't interested in being a parent and I thought I wasn't either, I sort of gave up the whole idea when Jules found out she had PCOS" _Greg sighed and caressed Mycroft's hands.

_"I had an idea, while at work; what if I called in some favours at the social services and grant us approval for us to become a legal foster family, we could try with Nora and see how it works out, for all three of us?" _Mycroft looked down at their joint hands but Greg lifted one up to cup Mycroft's chin.

_"You... you would do that... for me?" _Greg smiled and a single tear rolled down his cheek

_"For you my dear I would do anything, but you are not the only one who have had these thoughts, I've never been good with children, even when Sherlock was a child I did not know how to cope with him, but somehow it is very different with Nora, she doesn't seem to fear me as other children have, she is mature and clever for her age, I want to give this a try too Gregory" _Mycroft caressed Greg's arm. Greg smiled as he leapt up and crashed his lips to his husbands.

_"I take it as a yes? Shall I call in the favour?"_ Mycroft said between kisses. Greg only replied with a nod and pushed Mycroft onto the bed.

The next morning the woke up to a knock on their bedroom door, Greg looked up and saw Nora standing there, book under her arm and a disapproving look on her face

_"Are you to going to sleep the entire day away?" _She said in a strict voice

_"Hey you are supposed to be the kid, not the grown up give us ten minutes and I'll come and make breakfast" _Greg said to her, Nora smiled and walked off towards the Library. Greg looked over at Mycroft and smiled

_"Perhaps she is right, now I am in dire need of a shower, cared to join me Oh husband of mine?" _Greg caressed Mycroft's chest

oOo

Fifteen minutes later Greg was making scrambled eggs and toast, Mycroft was reading Emails on his Blackberry and Nora was reading _Northanger Abbey_ since she finished _Sense and Sensibility _that very morning.

_"Everybody books and phones away, breakfast is ready" _Greg placed three heaped plates of food onto the table and sat down.

_"More like brunch since it's almost eleven now" _Nora giggled

_"pfft minor detail" _Greg winked at her, Mycroft looked to Greg and smiled. They ate and talked for a while before Greg's phone rang.

_"Oh what now, I am on leave!"_ Greg grumbled and picked up the phone

_"Lestrade... I see... But... yes Chief" _Greg sighed and hung up.

_"Nora would you be so kind to clear the table while I talk to Mycroft about some boring grown up stuff" _Greg forced a smile to the girl

_"Of course" _Nora smiled and started to clear the table, Greg ushered Mycroft into the study and closed the door.

_"They've found a family for her, the Chief Superintendent just called, they are expecting me to drop her off in an hour" _Greg's voice cracked and he buried his face in his hands.

_"I will deal with this, go out to Nora and I'll see what I can do" _Mycroft squeezed Greg's arm before he swiftly picked up his Blackberry and rang someone up.

_"This is Holmes, I need to call in the favour you owe me Davi..." _Greg closed the door before hearing any more of the conversation. Nora looked up from her book, worry leaking out of her eyes.

_"Is there something wrong, have... have I done something wrong?" _Nora's eyes were wide.

_"Oh my dear girl you can't do anything wrong, come here" _Greg crouched down, ignoring the slight pain in his back and beckoned Nora to him; Nora dropped the book on the chair and ran over to Greg and into his open arms. Greg hugged her and caressed her back while she had her arms around his neck. Nora bit her lip, looked down but spoke in almost a whisper

_"Greg can I ask you something?" _Nora looked up with shining hazel eyes.

_"Anything my dear" _Greg smiled reassuringly

_"Why haven't you and Mycroft any children?" _Nora asked, head askew. Greg cleared his throat

_"Well, uhm, we met late in life and uhm we both had very busy work schedules until a few weeks ago when I got injured at work" _At the word injured Nora's eyes went wide with fear _"I didn't get seriously hurt, just the downside of being an old man" _Greg smiled at her

_"You are not an old man!" _Nora pouted. Before Greg could retort, Mycroft opened the study door. Greg let go of Nora and rose to look at his husband. Mycroft walked over to Nora and crouched down

_"Nora, we all need to head out in a little while would you please go and change" _Mycroft caressed her auburn hair and Nora walked over to the guest room, when the two men heard the door close Greg turned to Mycroft.

_"Well?"_

_"The request is pending at the moment, there was nothing they could do immediately, I am sure the procedure is sped up but if we do not return Nora to the Yard we will be reported for kidnapping" _Mycroft sighed and hugged his husband _"But it is not a lost cause yet" _

Nora walked over to the two men, dressed in her red jeans and the Harry Potter print t-shirt, she had put her messy hair into a high ponytail, Mycroft smiled at her.

_"Don't you look nice my dear, now let us get our coats on" _Greg walked over and grabbed Nora's new long grey trench coat. A sleek black car was already waiting outside the house; they all got in and rode in silence.

As they walked of the car onto the pavement Nora pushed between Mycroft and Greg, grabbing their hands and smiled big. Greg's heart broke a little for in that moment he knew that walking like this, with Nora in between them, felt like it was something he had never known he needed.

When Nora saw where they were she stopped dead.

_"No please, I don't want to go in there" _Greg crouched down and embraced Nora

_"Hush now love, nobody is going to hurt you in there, Mycroft and I need to have a chat with my boss about something and we couldn't just leave you home now could we?" _Greg tried to smile reassuringly but he still felt Nora's reluctance.

They went to one of the meeting rooms where The CS, a Children's Services agent and a unknown woman was waiting for them

_"Lestrade" _the CS greeted them angrily.

_"Sir" _Lestrade greeted back.

The lady stood up and walked over to Nora

_"Hello there, you must be Jessica, I am Helen" _The lady reached out her hand, Nora stepped back and stood behind Mycroft, hanging on to him for dear life.

_"I am not Jessica anymore, I am Nora now" _Helen looked over at Rita the Children's Services agent.

Rita rose and said in a disapproving tone

_"Well, Mr Lestrade, Mr Holmes, thank you for taking care of Jess.. I mean Nora, I can take it from here. We will no longer inconvenience you" _Rita reached for Nora but Nora grabbed harder onto Mycroft.

_"NO" _Nora yelled.

_"But my dear we have found you a family, where you can live, and have a mom and a dad" _Rita spoke in a very would- be-calm voice.

_"I don't want it, they will just hit me like they old ones did or tell me what I can't do like the ones before them, I want to stay with Mycroft and Greg, they are nice to me, they do not tell me what I cannot do just because I am a girl, they let me read books and help with the cooking, they are nice to me!" _Nora yelled at Rita.

_"But my dear you cannot stay with them, they are not proper parents, you need to go to a place with a mother and a father who can look after you properly" _Rita said, now clearly irritated

_"Why are they not proper parents? They are married, they have a house, and they have jobs like other parents do?" _Nora looked quizzically up at Mycroft and Greg, trying to see what exactly made them not like regular parents.

Rita huffed and said _"My dear in a few years you will need a mother because of the changes your body will go through" _

_"If you mean puberty and menstruation and such we have been taught an awful lot about it at school" _Nora was clearly crying but strong as she is, she was fighting back the tears but she continued _"Is it because they are both men?" _

_"Really Jessica that's enough" _Rita snapped at the girl

Greg, without thinking, hunched down and embraced the distressed girl.

_"That's enough, Ms Singh; don't you think the poor girl has been through enough?" _Greg hissed at the woman and Nora, who had succumbed to the tears, were crying into Greg's shoulder

Mycroft, now free of the iron grasp of the girl walked over in his best intimidating Holmes fashion and said to the woman

_"I would like to have a word with your superior, phone him up and tell him that Mycroft Holmes would like a word" _Mycroft said in an aggravated tone

_"Who do you think you are Mister Holmes?" _Rita huffed at him, Mycroft withdrew his government badge and showed it to her, her face went white and she, with a quivering hand withdrew her phone.

_"Mr Grant, its Rita Singh I am on the Jefferson case, there is a bit of difficulty... yes... I know Sir but... I have a Mycroft Holmes here who would like to talk to you..." _Rita handed over her phone to Mycroft and Mycroft answered it

_"Mr Grant, this is Mycroft Holmes speaking, I believe a priority request came by your office this morning from up stairs, I would very much like it if you would look it over and perhaps tell me what you think if it, yes I will hold" _The whole room watched silently as Mycroft held the phone quietly, the only noise was the silent sobs coming from Greg's shoulder where he was holding Nora still.

_"Ah good, I see you agree with me that this request must be approved immediately before any more strain is put on the child in question, glad to know we see eye to eye Mr Grant, have a nice day" _Mycroft handed the phone back to Rita and she answered it.

_"Yes... right... but... okay Sir...very well Sir... will do Sir..." _Rita withdrew the phone from her ear and pocketed it again, she turned to the CS and Helen and said

_"There seems to have been a misunderstanding Mrs McCrawly, the request of fostering Jessica Jefferson has been appointed to these two gentlemen, I am sorry for your inconvenience" _Rita grabbed her back and ushered Mrs McCrawly out of the room. The CS turned to look at Greg, Greg could feel the impending rage explosion coming up but Mycroft started to speak.

_"Chief Superintendent, I am glad to see that this poor girl will not be neglected by the state once again and I congratulate you on solving this as quickly as it was done, now I hope that the pending request of Gregory's temporary leave that will land on your desk will be granted immediately so we can get Nora properly settled in her new home" _Mycroft stretched his hand to the CS, who was completely gobsmacked at this point merely nodded and shook the hand.

Nora walked up to Mycroft and asked

_"Is... is it true, can I stay, with you?" _Nora's puffy red eyes pierced Mycroft's grey ones.

_"As long as you wish my dear" _Mycroft smiled as he crouched down to hug the girl, Nora pushed herself into Mycroft's arms and gave him a bone crushing hug which Greg joined in.

_"Now shall we go come and plan how to decorate your room my dear?" _Mycroft stoked Nora's cheek

_"Yes please" _Nora sighed in relief.

**A/N: PCOS is Poly Cystic Ovary Syndrome which can lead to infertility, for you who do not know what it is.**


	4. Initium Novum

**A/N: So finally the fouth installment of this drabble.**

**Sorry it took a while but you know work and school is such a muse killer.**

**Hope you enjoy this drabble, I am quite pleased with it myself.**

**The chapter names are in Latin, since I have a thing for latin proverbs, it is a bit of a bitch to find new chapter titels but there we are...**

**Sorry I ramble...**

The drive home was silent except for Nora's silent sniffling against Greg's shoulder.

_"There there love, we'd be home soon" _Greg cooed and caressed her hair

When they reached the house Nora wouldn't let go of Mycroft and Greg, she clawed her hands into their coats and looked around in fear. As though any moment, somebody would run over and snatch her up. They struggled to discard their coats before helping Nora out of her own, Mycroft crouched down and looked into those swollen puffy eyes.

_"So my dear, what would you like to do now?" _Nora looked into Mycroft's eyes but hesitated. Greg crouched down next to his husband not letting go of Nora's hand.

_"Would you like to go shopping, buy new things for your room?" _Greg smiled, Nora shook her head. Mycroft pondered for a little while.

_"How about we send Greg to the kitchen and make some pancakesm while you and I go into the library, you will choose a book and I will read it to you?" _Mycroft caressed Nora's hair, Nora nodded and smiled, letting go of Greg's hand and clasping onto Mycroft's.

Greg took the hint and disappeared into the kitchen, Nora and Mycroft walked silently to the library; where Nora got a book, gave it to Mycroft and curled up next to him on the sofa and Mycroft started to read:

_ "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a large fortune must be in want of a wife..." _Nora snuggled closed to Mycroft and he could feel her relax.

oOo

Greg came into the library an hour later with a tray laden with Pancakes, A jug of hot chocolate and a bowl of tiny marshmallows. Nora was listening intensely to Mycroft as he read, Mycroft stopped when Greg placed the tray on the small table in front of them.

_"Pancakes and hot chocolate for the lady" _Greg smiled, bowed and placed a kiss on top of her head, he had not dared to make a lot of these loving gestures before, to spare his and her feelings if they were to part again.

Greg could not describe the happiness he felt by doing this small gesture, the certainty of knowing they were not to part, that Nora was here to stay, though her sudden change of mood scared him, what if she had second thoughts about living with Mycroft and Greg? But these thoughts stilled when he looked down at Nora and saw her bright smile.

_"Thank you" _Nora croaked, her voice bearing the signs of crying. Greg locked eyes with Mycroft, both noticing their mutual relief. Nora grabbed a plate and piled up 3 pancakes, smothering them with syrup and chocolate sauce, suddenly she stopped as if she was doing something, she wasn't supposed to.

_"Dig in my girl, there are more than plenty" _Greg said as he poured her a cup of hot chocolate and dumping in a handful of marshmallows, Nora continued and tucked in. Mycroft ate one plain pancake and drank a mouthful of hot chocolate before he continued to read.

Nora had two rather large portions of pancakes before she sat back and thanked Greg for them.

_"No problem sweetie" _Greg rustled her hair and put the plates back on the tray and left for the kitchen. He came back quickly, thinking that the dishes could wait for later, he sat on the sofa and Nora snuggled up against him, he draw an arm around her and ran his thumb softly up and down her arm as Mycroft continued his reading.

oOo

Greg must've dozed off, because he was awoken by the touches of his husband,

_"I think we need to put Nora to bed my dear" _Mycroft whispered and gestured towards the peacefully sleeping girl, that was sprawled across both Mycroft's and Greg's legs. Greg chuckled and lifted Nora gently off the sofa and carried her into her bedroom.

_"There you go sweetheart" _Greg cooed and he tucked her in, Mycroft came up behind Greg leaned over Nora and kissed her forehead.

Greg and Mycroft stood for a while looking at the peacefully sleeping girl. Greg entwined his fingers with Mycroft's and sighed happily. They left the room silently, leaving the door ajar; Greg went to clean up the kitchen while Mycroft tidied the library.

Mycroft was already in his pyjamas when Greg entered the bedroom; Greg changed into his own pyjamas and joined his husband on the bed.

_"What a day that was" _Greg sighed and ruffled his hair.

_"Indeed it was, but worth the fights" _Mycroft chuckled and kissed Greg's cheek. Greg sighed deeply and hesitated before he spoke again.

_"Do you think she'll be happy here? I was thinking about what the lady at the Yard said, soon she'll be a teenager, and all those things that comes with it; periods, hormones, hissy fits, fashion, boys and all those things, will we be able to cope with all that? Won't she need a mother figure?"_ Greg shook his head in frustration. Mycroft leaned over and put his arms around Greg.

_"My dear, remember what Nora said earlier, she is one headstrong young woman, and I believe she meant what she said. But if all things fail and we'll need female advise, I have a feeling that Anthea would be more than happy to step in, I hope that you agree with me that Anthea too will be a part of her life with us?" _Mycroft caressed Greg's back.

_"Yes of course, Anthea is practically family, I hope you are right My, I guess it's just the suddenness of parenthood, that is freaking me out a bit. I hope she will settle in. But Mycroft are you happy with this? I know you've said so earlier but I hope you aren't saying it just to please me? I know you've never expressed the need of being a dad" _Greg leaned back and looked into his husband's eyes.

_"I do admit I did not expect parenthood in my time of life but I have a feeling that I will be more than okay with this new lifestyle for us, but I hope that Nora will settle here and only time will show how things end out, but now Gregory dear, sleep, I have a feeling we have a long day ahead of us" _Mycroft kissed Greg. Greg sighed with relief and kissed his husband back,

_"Goodnight my love" _Mycroft whispered

_"Goodnight My" _Greg responded.

oOo

A small knock on the door woke them up, Greg looked at the clock; it was half past three in the morning, a small voice asked

_"I... I had a nightmare... can... can I sleep in here, with you?" _Nora said gentle through sobs.

_"Of course you can my dear!" _Mycroft said as they made room for her in the middle of the bed.

_"What is the matter sweetie?" _Greg asked putting an arm around her.

_"I... I dreamt that... that the evil lady came... and... and took me away" _Nora sobbed.

_"Oh darling, we will never let anyone take you away" _Mycroft kissed the top of her head.

_"Sleep now sweetheart, you are safe here" _Greg whispered and Nora snuggled between the two, she fell asleep quickly as did Mycroft and Greg

oOo

Greg and Mycroft woke up the next morning to the sight of Nora lying across the bed; head on Mycroft's stomach and feet on Greg's. Greg chuckled lightly as he untangled himself from the girl and proceeded to the loo, Mycroft tried to but accidently woke her up. She mumbled something as she started to wake, Mycroft caressed the auburn hair.

_"Time to wake up darling" _Mycroft whispered gently and Nora lifted her head from his stomach. Greg came out from the loo and smiled at the sight; Nora still not quite awake, her hair a tangled mess halfway out of her ponytail.

_"So how did you sleep Nora?" _Greg asker her

_"Much better" _She yawned

_"No more bad dreams?" _Mycroft asked.

_"Nope, though a strange one with a fox" _Nora looked puzzled and scratched her head

_"Good to hear love, now how about you go and take a shower while I'll make some breakfast?" _Greg asked her gentle. Nora nodded and walked to her own room. Greg sat down next to Mycroft.

_"So how did YOU sleep My?" _Greg chucked

_"Uncommonly good, though a bit sore, she tumbles in her sleep" _Mycroft ran a hand over his stomach. Greg leaned over for a kiss and they both showered and dressed, Greg went into the kitchen and Mycroft to his office. Nora walked into the kitchen half an hour later, Greg was setting the table.

_"Sorry it took a while, but I just had to get to the next chapter of the book" _Nora said apologetically

_ "No problem honey, Mycroft is still in his office, making sure the world doesn't collapse" _Greg laughed. Mycroft came into the kitchen, holding a stack of papers and looked over at Greg.

_"The adoption papers" _Mycroft said and Greg froze. Mycroft sat by the table and looked over at Nora.

_"Nora my dear would you please come here, we need to talk to you about something" _Mycroft said to Nora, who was busy making toast, Nora looked sheepishly over at Mycroft and sat down next to him.

_"Now my dear, these are the papers Greg and I need to fill out, in order to adopt you permanently, do you understand what that means?" _Mycroft smiled

_"Yes, it means that you will be my new parents" _Nora smiled big

_"Yes it does, but my dear before Greg and I sign these, we just want to make sure that this is what you want; to live here with Greg and I, to make us your legal guardians, until you are eighteen" _Mycroft glanced over at Greg. Nora put her hand to her chin and looked thoughtful for a while.

_"I really like you and Greg, you have been much kinder to me than any other adult I have lived with, they always told what I can't do, you two always tell me what I CAN do, you are kind to me, I feel safe here, I want to live here, with you, forever!" _Nora exclaimed and crossed her arms for emphasis.

_"We are glad to hear that sweetie" _Greg said and kissed her forehead.

_"Now another matter that we would like you to think about, these papers state than Greg and I are adopting Jessica Jefferson" _Nora winced at the name _"We have the power to change your name..." _Nora stopped him

_"I am not Jessica Jefferson, I am Nora Holmes-Lestrade, with a dash between Holmes and Lestrade" _Nora said decisively and looked hopefully up at both Greg and Mycroft. Greg eyes started to sting a bit.

_"That is decided then" _Mycroft croaked out, he too began to get a bit teary, Nora walked up to Mycroft hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then she walked over to Greg and did the same.

_"Now I have a question for you two" _Nora said cocking her head to one side.

_"Fire away darling" _Greg said, in a slightly croaked voice

_"You are to call me Nora Holmes DASH Lestrade, but what should I call you?" _Nora looked questioningly at both men.

_"Ah well" _Greg said looking over at Mycroft

_"Whatever you want dear, we will not force you to call us anything you do not want to, you can continue calling us Mycroft and Greg if you'd like?" _Mycroft said, a bit taken aback by this direct question. Nora thought for a while, sipping her tea as she left the two men in silence.

_"How about..." _Nora scratched her cheek_ "papa for Mycroft and dad for Greg?"_

**A/N: Remember to review and tell me of all my horrid mistakes and how the story and be better.**


End file.
